Halloween Treat
by UltimateTophFanatic
Summary: I know it's late for Halloween, but I have to go to school, do homework and all that other crap. It's tough, buddy. I know. This is an AU, shippings are not extreme, just maybe kisses on the cheek. Still makes me wanna throw up, lol. Taang, Zutara, Sukka and Tearoh are the ships. Rated T cuz of mild language and extremely mild themes. If a guy being drunk counts as a theme, ok.


** Hey guys, Ultimate here with a ****_treat_**** for you all! :D After inhaling as much candy as I can, I'm having a sugar rush and need to get my energy out, lol XD** **FF's the perfect way for me, since it's not drawing (or a journal, I guess, but I don't feel like it XD) like deviantART and it's not video like YouTube. :D**

**Hope ya like it!**

**ULTIMATE IS OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT, YO!**

**OMG MAH FRIGGIN SUGAH RUSH'S MAKIN MEH SO HYPAH! LOLOLOLOLOOLOOLOLOL ****[A/N: Jk, I'm not having a sugar rush. I'm just being immature...After eating A LOT of candy... :I *slowly walks away*]**

**OH! I almost forgot! The shippings are: Taang, Sukka, Zutara. Oh and Tearoh (IrohxTea) Poor Mai was busy, so she can't come... Thus no shipping for her, lol.**

**Ages: Pretty much the same, just a bit older/younger whatever the hell it is, idk anyway... :L**

**Toph: 14**

**Aang: 14**

**Sokka: 19**

**Katara: 17**

**Zuko: 20**

**Suki: 17**

**Iroh: 87**

* * *

"Katara, you're coming, right?" Aang asked over his 4G smartphone, knowing of the answer.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Sokka's my brother after all, and apparently he's 'in grave danger of not having his sis come to a party and die,'" Katara said. She and Aang snickered at Sokka's drama.

"So, who are you bringing?" Aang asked.

"Zuko,"

"Really? I thought you two broke up last summer,"

"Nah, that was just because he had to work for his father back in South America, where his dad was clearing land for his business," Katara shuddered a bit at that. _How cruel..._ She thought.

"Ok, see ya at Sokka's tonight."

"Kay."

Aang hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He had heard a rumor about a murderer who lived in Sokka's house, which made him all the more eager to buy it. _I always thought he would be the one stuck in an apartment while _we _were in the house..._ Aang was right, of course, but his father, Hakoda had lent him some money to pay off his rent anyway. So Sokka used it to help pay his mortgage with his new house.

Aang was just about to go play Minecraft on Sokka's Xbox 360, when Toph yelled...

"HEY! TWINKLE TOES! GET OVER HERE, I NEED YOU!" Toph shouted from the kitchen, motioning for Aang to come as quickly as possible. Something was up. She had a slight grin on her face...

"Hey, look what I found," She held up some keys, dangling in front of her, her grin widened a thousand times more, if that was even possible.

"Those are Sok-" He was cut short when Toph threw the keys at his face. He quickly dodged them, in shock.

"What the he-"

"Oh, shut up," Toph said, still grinning, while she grabbed his collar and pushed him up to the wall.

"Toph, what the hell was that for?" He asked, nicely though so he didn't get beat to a pulp by his blind friend.

"Nothing, just..." She trailed off, her grin disappearing, looking slightly in front of the window.

_What is she looking at? She's blind anyway... What the..._

"What?"

"Shush, Airhead,"

He stayed silent as she wiggled her ear ever so slightly towards the point of her attention.

Aang looked as best he could, and Toph's grip still wasn't letting up. There was a slight disturbance in the air. A patch of air about as tall as Suki was vibrating, and it was shaking like a heat wave. It did seem to get hotter in the room just then when they realized it.

"There's... There's something over there..." She whispered as quietly as she could, but then it shimmered and dissolved into nothingness.

"Ok, so why where you attacking me?" Aang asked. His voice cracked.

"Eh, just wanted some excitement," _Ok, then. That was random._ "Well, since Sokka said it's a Halloween party, and we can bring someone whether they were invited or not..."

He knew where she was going with this. Her grip loosened, sending Aang back to the ground, landing on his feet unexpectedly.

"Will you go with me?"

Aang was relieved. That didn't restrain him from answering cooly though. He still had a slight crush on Katara...

"Sure," _Katara is going with Zuko, idiot. Pfft, and you call yourself 'Avatar Aang: He mastered the four elements! Watch him juggle sharp rocks by hand, play catch with lit torches, escape the treachery of rising water, and survive in a tornado!' _Besides, Aang liked Toph more than Katara. The girl with sparkling blue eyes seemed to have a need of control, to tell what was best and wrong. Toph didn't; she bossed people around in a joking way, and wasn't motherly like Katara. She was headstrong, and determined to do what _she _wanted to do. Katara held you back, restrained you from your goals.

Toph kissed Aang on the cheek, then continued to tell him what she needed help with.

"Sokka asked me to bring a box of decorations to Katara, and I don't know why he's being lazy, but this is Sokka we're dealing with,"

"Uh huh. Good 'ol Sokka for ya,"

"So anyway, while he's off working at a company who gets their site hacked a lot, he's fighting off the "monster" viruses they get, I'm stuck here trying to figure out where it is," She said. "I bet he's laughing his ass off right now, all like 'HAHA! So I left my blind friend to find this box I hid!'" She said in an incredible impression of Sokka.

"So, help me find it _now _Twinkle Toes, or I swear I'll tell Meng that you wanna marry her," She stated, giving Aang no choice now, seeing as how Meng was sort of a stalker and in love with him to no end.

"Ok, sheesh,"

And so the two set out looking for the box.

* * *

_ Need to be ready...I need to thrive...I need my house! That boy with the ponytail shall no longer reside in my home. For I am Shadow itself, Stealth's_

_father, Assassination's pride, and the Devil's Warlord. He who betrayed my People, the People of the Shadowlands, shall be NO MORE!_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sokka jumped awake from a terrible nightmare. The nightmare was of a glistening form, of shadows and energy. Very dark, cold and evil energy. It roamed around Sokka's bed, holding what seemed to be a weapon, shaped like a boomerang, and striked Sokka in his sleep. That was when he woke up, letting that girlish scream echo all throughout the house. Aang was woken up by the outburst, as was Toph. They were snuggled together, Aang's arm around her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Toph groggily shouted, while Aang rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I...I..." Sokka couldn't continue as he was shocked from head to toe, and was feeling his chest for any signs of damage from a weapon that can come back to it's thrower.

"Just a bad dreAAAm, that's all..." His voice cracked on 'dream'.

Sokka's House

Wednesday, October 31st, 2012

10:30 PM

"This is the best party EVER!" Toph exclaimed. having the time of her life.

"You bet!" Aang replied back.

"Woohoo! Three cheers for Sokka!" They all said, even Zuko, the emo teen who never had any other _emo_tion beside anger. He was now smiling, next to Katara, holding hands. Katara kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, you guys, for being the best friends a man could ever have! I'm really happy we met eachother! He had his arm around Suki, and Suki had hers around him.

Toph and Aang were a bit paranoid, but that was on the inside. On the outside, they were party animals, like Aang's pets: Momo, the parrot and Appa the shaggy dog. _You feel it too, don't you. _Their looks were enough to communicate, but Toph could just sense what was going on. They were _that _creeped out.

It was Halloween night, they had some trick-or-treaters but not many considering the sign Sokka put on his garage door: SORRY NO CANDY, WE'RE PARTYING SO HARD WE FORGOT.

Then, the light's shuddered, but only the kid with temporary arrow tattoos on his arms, legs and forehead (it was a dare from Suki) and his girlfriend noticed. The second time, the lights shook violently and went out. All the partying friends were now still, as they stood in confusion to what was happening.

_Bloodshed...Must...Have...Justi-_ _**BOOM! CRASH! **_The walls shook, bringing all the paintings down with a clatter. The silverware fell off the tables, the extra large pizza box tipped over. It just got worse from there. A plastic, cheap chandelier fell, and Sokka and his friends were officially creeped out.

_HE WHO BETRAYED THE LAWS OF THE SHADOWES SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!_

"HOLY CRAP!' Sokka and a few others yelled, while some cursed out loud. The shadow was now clearly visible: Just a regular shadow, except Sokka saw a boomerang in his hand, Aang saw a bo staff, Katara saw a hose, Zuko saw a torch and Toph saw nothing, literally.

_THOU WHO DIES SHALL KNOW THE NAME OF THOU VICTOR: I AM SLEXGRU, ALMIGHTY RULER OF THE SHADOWLANDS AND I WILL DESTROY YOU, TAHNRE VELLECK!_

"WAIT! I'm not Tahnre! I'm Sokka!" All items were swirling around the room in a tornado, which caused a noise even Momo wouldn't want to repeat, and he repeated everything from stubbing toes to wrustling paper. Even old westerns.

_THOU HAST LIED, FOR I KNOW NOT OF THIS 'SOKKA' OF WHICH YOU SPEAK. THERE IS NO SOKKA!_

_FOR THYE CRIMES OF TAKING THIS HOUSE, TAHNRE VELLECK, YOU SHALL EXPERIENCE PAIN LIKE NO OTHER, FOR TAHNRE, PONYTAILS ARE NOT MANLY AND THIS HOUSE IS MINE!_

"What the f***?"

"Katara! Since when have you said f***?!" Toph said. Aren't we all wondering that...

"Um... NEVERMIND!" She scooted away a bit, towards Zuko.

"WELL WHY IN THE... KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE...DON'T YOU TAKE THE HOUSE, THEN, uh, LORD SLEXGRU! WE HAST um... NO MORE NEED FOR THYE HOUSE!"

Toph tried to speak like him with his rustic ways, but to no avail. Somehow, Slexgru had accepted it, and all of the sudden everything stopped spinning around the room in a tornado. They fell, cartoon style, to the ground and Slexgru's natural form began to appear. He turned human, with slick jet black hair (Zuko was starting to get jealous, then he realized he was the enemy), chiseled and ripped muscles, also a steady stance and unnatural sense of surroundings and balance. (Some hangover from the public-er party -who wasn't sober by the way- tried to throw an empty bottle of Jack Daniels at him but failed drastically.)

"I shall take the house, but if I do thou must make an oath to not come back."

"Ok. I voweth to not taketh you'reth houseth of epicness...eth," Sokka said.

_THEN THIS HOUSE BELONGS TO ME NOW! TAKE YOUR DAMN THINGS AWAY!_

And so, with that 'Team Party Animals' took their stuff and went over to Katara's house and continued their party. Iroh was there now, and he was serving tea and punch (though he was reluctant to serve punch), and he said his words of wisdom once again to the kids...

"And that is why you NEVER, ever ever, live in a murderer's house. Because Slexgru has murdered everyone who lived in his house. But, the realtors didn't tell you, and Slexgru has taken pity on you. I believe it is because of Aang," He said. "Aang has saved you all, mostly because of his days in the circus. You were the main part, weren't you?"

"Yep."

Iroh grabbed a cup of steaming Chinese Oolong tea. "You were called 'The Avatar', and you could use a bunch of tricks to defeat anything. You looked so brave, most likely, doing these tasks and so Slexgru, with his olden ways, believed you and your friends were worthy enough to live." Iroh concluded, then sipped his lovely tea.

"Wow." Aang said.

"Cool, my boyfriend saved us all." Toph added, kissing him on the cheek.

"At least we weren't fried to death, I heard Slex-I'll call him Slex for short. But not when he's around," Sokka said, fast. "So I heard Slex can shoot lightning from his fingertips."

"Sokka, promise me to never live in a house like that again."

"_I_ _promise._"

"Good. Now we can PARTAY SOME MORE!" Sokka yelled.

"Hey Zuko, wanna get some pizza?"

"Sure, Katara!" He smiled and led her to the extra large pizza. She had pepperoni pizza, while Zuko had his with olives.

Party Rock Anthem was playing. They were singing along:

"Every day I'm shuffelin'!"

And they all shuffled happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

**So, I know it's late for Halloween but HEY! I have school, too ya know... :L You try dealing with homework, animating [something; it'll be on my Youtube account when I'm done], and fixing up an Avatar server that gets griefed a lot, and you have to help because you're admin. SHEESH!**

**C ya later, and by that I mean the next chapter of A:TWA, because it's 9:00 AM on Saturday and my mom isn't up yet. She will be soon, lol.**

**By the way,**

**WHERE THE HECK IS MY DAD? IT'S LIKE HE DISAPPEARED!**

**Unless he's in the sunroom or garage, smoking and on his 3rd gen iPad... :/ Why does he get that, anyway? *Grunts***

**Peace out!**

**One thing: The Disclaimer.**

**I do not own LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem, Jack Daniels, Aang's smartphone, and most of all Avatar: The Last Airbender and all of it's respectful characters. I would like to own A:TLA, but sadly, as of every other A:TLA fan in the world, that will never come true. **

**I do own Slexgru, The People of The Shadowlands (muahahahhahaaaaa... I own them.. XD), that drunk guy, and other crap I created.**


End file.
